


Великое путешествие Санзаха

by iscalox



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Original Work, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: A monk from a distant planet called Chanan goes on a piligrimage to read the original works of the famous master Hamu. This is a space AU of Journey to the West with some Hamlet thrown in. No knowledge of canon is required.Монах с далекой планеты Чанань собирается в путешествие, чтобы прочитать книги великого учителя Гаму в оригинале. Космическое АУ с издевательством над Шекспиром. Знания канона не требуется.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

_«Эпоха покосилась, нужно ниткой  
Немножечко ее перевязать!»_

Нельзя сказать, что планета Чанань, расположенная на дальнем конце знаменитого Пустынного Пролета, была захолустьем. Планета славилась великолепными тканями, равных которым не было во всей галактике, обширными трудами в области философии, новаторскими исследованиями по астрономии, прекрасной пейзажной живописью и поэзией (последнюю, впрочем, очень мало кто мог оценить, по той простой причине, что при переводе с чананьского на другие языки терялось никак не меньше восьмидесяти процентов смысла — но, несмотря на это, а может, и благодаря, любить местную поэзию было модно). Однако, хотя отношения с ближайшими планетами давно уже были налажены, и чуданьцы, эрдианцы и укрианцы появлялись на Чанани с завидной регулярностью, жителей галактического центра видели здесь крайне редко. Несведущий мог бы заподозрить, что в этом виноват внешний вид чананьцев — те больше всего напоминали огромных богомолов, а гуманоидные расы в большинстве своем недолюбливали насекомых, — но дело было вовсе не в этом. При всех достоинствах Чанани стать туристическим центром ей мешали три большие проблемы. 

Во-первых, чтобы добраться до планеты, нужно было двигаться по Пустынному Пролету, где кишмя кишели космические пираты, пришельцы-людоеды, сумасшедшие проповедники, адепты апокалиптических учений, черные дыры, красные карлики и бог знает еще знает что. Рассказывали, что там даже видели космических йети — те были похожи на гигантских белых обезьян, покрытых длинной шерстью, и передвигались в космосе без кораблей или даже скафандров. Некоторые дополняли рассказ, утверждая, что в каждой из четырех лап у них было по огромному чемодану. Ясное дело, слухи про йети были всего лишь слухами, но остальные опасности были вполне реальными: и черные дыры, и космические пираты сильно мешали путешественникам. Да и путь от центра цивилизованного мира, планеты Ерсь, занимал никак не меньше полугода. Не мудрено, что отправиться в опасное и долгое путешествие по большей части рисковали только торговцы и миссионеры: первые боялись упустить выгоду, а вторым преодоление трудностей и опасностей засчитывалось как духовное достижение. Торговцев на Чанани любили и ждали, миссионеров терпели, не особенно-то вникая в их проповеди и лекции: на планете было достаточно религий на любой вкус, и новые верования здесь мало кого интересовали (к тому же миссионеры обычно изъяснялись с таким чудовищным акцентом, что даже те, кто пытался вникнуть в их слова, мало что понимали). 

Второй проблемой Чанани была частая смена власти. Здесь правил император, а власть наследовалась по мужской линии. Во всяком случае, так было в теории — случаев, чтобы хотя бы один император спокойно доправил до старости и передал трон своему наследнику, никто уже и не помнил. Нет, не подумайте ничего плохого — Чанань была цивилизованной планетой, и кровавые заговоры и восстания, с помощью которых в древности решалась проблема бездарей, засидевшихся на троне, остались в далеком прошлом. Но местные жители были крайне консервативны и не спешили отказываться от древних обычаев и перенимать странные новомодные веяния вроде «демократии» или, упаси Гаму, «либерализма». И что же им оставалось в такой ситуации? Только одно — превратить все в ритуал. Так и вышло, что уже веков десять, а то и больше, на Чанани каждые год или два проходил ритуал Смены Династии: с постановочным заговором в исторических костюмах, народными шествиями, выступлениями акробатов на главной площади столицы и ночными ярмарками. 

Ритуал был достаточно интересен, чтобы о нем рассказать. Вначале недовольные объявляли о сборе заговорщиков на главной площади. Обычно это происходило через два года после воцарения императора, но если тот плохо справлялся с обязанностями, могло случиться и раньше. Затем один из чиновников сверялся с десятитомником заговорщицкого устава и выбирал, как именно будет смещать императора. Дальше шла серия запутанных шагов, значения которых никто уже и не помнил, — например, заговорщики должны были обыскать императора, чтобы обнаружить мандат Неба, дававший право на власть. Что такое этот мандат Неба, не знал никто, и, естественно, его никогда не находили — хотя некоторые императоры и пытались хитрить, пряча в одеждах какой-нибудь документ или странный предмет, якобы свидетельствовавший об их праве на трон. До сих пор ни одному из них это не помогало. После обязательно проводился ритуал Плохого Указа и ритуал Карты и Мяча — Император, поняв, что его смещение неизбежно, смирялся и издавал какой-нибудь чудовищный указ — например, о том, что все женщины отныне должны поедать своих первенцев. Или о том, что Чанань объявляет войну Клингонской империи. На следующий день «возмущенные» народные массы собирались на главной площади поглазеть на то, как Императору подносят карту со спрятанным в ней мячом. Император разворачивал карту, находил внутри мяч и падал на колени, признавая тем самым, что теперь несуществующий мандат Неба перешел к заговорщикам. Чиновники с фантазией подходили к ритуалу: то брали мяч, который, после того как разворачивали карту, надувался до огромных размеров, то использовали вместо него круглого робота с системой самонаведения, который начинал летать вокруг императора, разбрасывая вокруг блестки и конфетти. В общем, зрелище стоило того, чтобы потолкаться на площади в толпе зевак (хотя, возможно, его популярность объяснялась еще и тем, что желающим поглазеть на смену династии давали лишний выходной). Во всем происходящем не было ничего плохого, кроме того, что новый Император по традиции закрывал границы на полгода, а то и дольше, так что никто не мог ни улететь с планеты, ни прилететь. 

И наконец, проблему третью и последнюю представлял собой местный язык. Все дело в том, что чананьский был полной противоположностью ерського, на котором говорили в центре галактики. Грамматика ерського было сложной, а вот фонетика и письменность не представляли никакой трудности. И наоборот, чананьский отличался невероятно сложной фонетикой и безумно запутанной системой письма, а грамматика была элементарной. По правде сказать, грамматика была настолько проста, что самим чананьцам никогда не приходило в голову ее изучать: лингвистов планеты интересовало исключительно то, как что-нибудь написать или прочитать, а уж как построить предложение, казалось им проблемой, не стоящей и выеденного яйца. Конечно, с развитием технологий вопрос стал менее острым — редкие жители центра, все же добравшиеся до Чанани, пользовались компьютерными программами, которые умели произносить и записывать фразы на местном наречии. 

Но это еще не все — помимо того, что чананьский был тоново-песенно-шипяще-щелкающим языком, жители планеты также использовали жесты, и вот их показать было не под силу ни одному ерсьцу по одной простой причине — конечностей у него было на четыре меньше, чем нужно.

Впрочем, речь пойдет совсем не о туризме или нехватке конечностей. Как ни странно, эти же три проблемы сильно мешали не только туристам, но и местному гамуйскому монаху по имени Санзах. Монах был молодым чананьцем лет этак двадцати двух или трех, с честной и красивой мордой, небольшими изящными желваками и вдумчивыми желтыми глазами — то есть внешность имел самую располагающую и приятную. И именно поэтому особенно странным казалось то, что ночь с десятого на одиннадцатое число первого лунного месяца Санзах решил провести в огромном потрепанном чемодане, стоявшем на грузовой тележке посреди главного чананьского космопорта.

Но стоит рассказать все по порядку. Санзах вырос в семье современных взглядов, что не помешало ему уйти в монахи сразу после окончания института — впрочем, молодой человек с детства отличался оригинальностью, так что его родных такой выбор стези почти не удивил. Санзах обкорнал жвала в крупном монастыре одной из четырех самых популярных религий Чанани — гамуизма. 

Происхождение гамуизма было покрыто тайной. Сами приверженцы учения считали, что оно пришло из центра галактики — правда, во мнениях, откуда именно, сойтись не могли. В выбранном Санзахом монастыре утверждали, что учение добралось с самой Ерси. А вот на Ерси это полностью отрицали, заявляя, что там никогда не было ни одной религии, которая требовала бы от своих приверженцев по достижении зрелости заколоть хвостом всех родственников по мужской линии, а матери поднести яд, после чего покончить с собой. Конечно, ерсьцы имели в виду самую древнюю форму религии — родственников давно уже никто не убивал, и все действо превратилось в еще один ритуал. 

(На самом деле, в словах чананьцев было больше правды — религия и правда попала сюда с Ерси; как это часто случается с религиями, совершенно случайно. Один ерьский торговец, поддавшись на уговоры сына, взял его с собой в путешествие по Пустынному Пролету. Мальчик, который только что окончил школу, клятвенно обещал, что в течение всего путешествия будет готовиться к экзаменам в институт, и даже взял с собой стопку книг. Конечно же, обещание оказалось невыполненным: сын торговца так и не открыл ни один из учебников и с треском провалился на экзаменах, после чего пошел работать поваром на корабль отца, но это уже совсем другая история. А вот одна из книг неудачливого студента так и осталась на Чанани, где ее нашел молодой человек, считавший себя лучшим специалистом по ерському языку на планете. Весьма вероятно, он не был далек от истины — хотя он и владел языком из рук вон плохо, вряд ли кто-нибудь из местных знал его лучше. Молодой человек со скуки перевел одну страницу из книги и показал отцу, священнику в бодуистском храме. Тот прочитал текст и был поражен — потому что, несмотря на дурной перевод, перевранный смысл, неверно понятые обороты и лишенные смысла конструкции, в тексте осталось нечто таинственное, многозначительное и прекрасное, так и не растоптанное переводчиком до конца. Хотя, возможно, дело тут скорее было в профессиональной деформации священника — он так привык видеть в текстах скрытый смысл, что без труда нашел его и там, где он вовсе не предполагался. Как бы то ни было, отец заставил сына перевести томик целиком и, покинув родной храм, основал новую религию — гамуизм, по имени Гаму, великого учителя, о жизни которого рассказывалось в книге.)

Гамуизм прижился на Чанани и стал популярным — во-первых, благодаря своей расплывчатости, которая позволяла толковать его любым удобным способом (что идеально отвечало запросам чананьцев, которые, с одной стороны, не чурались мистики, а с другой, были практичными существами и верили только в то, что не мешало им с выгодой вести дела), а во-вторых, благодаря тому, что к нему не прилагались надоедливые инопланетные миссионеры, способные кого угодно отвратить даже от самого прекрасного учения.

Гамуизм быстро распространялся по планете, и вскоре не осталось ни одного чананьца, который не знал бы знаменитой молитвы:  
О, что из слишком твердой плоти  
растет, как оттепель. И разрушается  
Само собой в росе!  
Или что вечный не исправит,  
активизировав канон. Самоубийство! Боже! Бог!  
Усталые, несвежие и плоские,  
узрите же — невыгодно  
использование сущего и мира.  
Тьфу-тьфу, семян в саду полно.  
Есть ранг, и вещи, валовой доход –  
но овладеть всем этим слишком просто!

Или величественной проповеди Гаму перед учениками, которая, к сожалению, была переведена не полностью — в книге отсутствовало несколько страниц:  
Дух по оружью моего отца!  
Не все так хорошо,  
я сомневаюсь, что некоторые  
здесь играют честно. Вот ночью бы пришли!  
Но до тех пор сидите тихо, пока душа растет.  
Все земли видят лишь глаза мужчин.

Но вернемся к Санзаху: монах, будучи прилежным учеником, не раз перечитывал слова Гаму, пытаясь еще глубже вникнуть в тайный смысл таинственных строк. Нередко вечерами он думал над тем, что значит то или иное высказывание учителя, и при этом часто в его голову прокрадывалась крамольная мысль: а много ли осталось в учении от оригинала? Местами слова учителя были возвышенны, глубокомысленны и прекрасны так, что каждый раз во время чтения у Санзаха выступал желудочный сок на жвалах. Но местами текст казался попросту странным.

Что, например, мог значить следующий отрывок:  
Правитель ночью не проснется сам, так ты его  
пойди и разбуди! Пусть попирует с ночи до весны,  
на роликах стекая в речку вниз; с литаврами  
и трубами, но так, чтобы триумф  
ему залогом стал.

Санзах расспрашивал о скрытом смысле многих знаменитых учителей, но ни один из них не в силах был истолковать отрывок внятно, четко, убедительно и не прибегая к жестам, означающим «только далеко продвинувшиеся по пути в состоянии понять эти слова» или «мысли учителя неисповедимы». Больше всего на свете Санзах хотел бы подержать в руках оригинал книги, а не ее перевод, но, вот беда, — тот был утерян. Любой другой на месте монаха смирился бы, но не таков был Санзах, который обладал характером, пожалуй, даже слишком решительным для священнослужителя. Санзах задумал неслыханное — самому добраться до Ерьси, найти оригинал и, изучив его, сделать новый перевод — правильный и подробный. 

План требовал долгой и тщательной подготовки, и Санзах приступил немедленно. Для начала он нашел ерського торговца и начал брать у него уроки языка (нельзя сказать, что ему это сильно помогло, но, во всяком случае, теперь он мог сказать «здравствуйте», «до свидания», «спасибо за вашу бесценную помощь», выговорить около десяти достаточно заковыристых ругательств и понять на слух простые фразы). Затем монах написал прошение на выезд, но, к сожалению, ответа на него так и не дождался — очень не вовремя случился очередной переворот, и императора сместили. Воцарилась новая династия, начались народные гуляния, а космические порты закрыли. Все было бы не так страшно, если бы новый император не решил закрыть границы не на обычные полгода, а на целых четырнадцать месяцев — в соответствии с предсказанием придворного астролога.

Это совсем не устраивало Санзаха. Монах написал новое прошение (которое было отклонено), и еще одно, и еще, и только получив на пятый раз вместо стандартного письма рукописное послание, начинавшееся с фразы «Не надоело ли вам еще подавать прошения каждую неделю?», а заканчивавшееся словами «и больше не пишите нам, бессовестное существо, сходное с назойливой навозной мухой, ведь каждое ваше письмо приходится рассматривать заново!», монах понял, что таким путем ничего не добьется, и решил пойти на неслыханный шаг: покинуть планету без разрешения. Есть ли на Чанани контрабандисты, он не знал, но, будучи умным молодым богомолом, догадывался, что, как и на любой торговой планете, должны быть. Месяц ушел у монаха на то, чтобы выяснить, верна ли его догадка. Санзаху повезло — он смог найти чананьца, который слышал об эрдианце, который лично знал чуданьца, у которого был космический корабль и который при этом был не прочь подзаработать в обход закона. К счастью, Санзах был родом из богатой семьи и имел счет в банке, на который еще лет десять назад его отец перевел крупную сумму. Санзах так и не использовал эти деньги и, очевидно, не зря — потому что теперь их как раз хватило на то, чтобы заплатить чуданьцу за проезд до его родной планеты. Оттуда Санзах собирался двигаться автостопом в сторону Ерси, целиком и полностью положившись на удачу и помощь великого Гаму — потому что больше денег ему взять было неоткуда. 

Вот так и вышло, что посреди ночи добропорядочный монах оказался в стареньком чемодане посреди космопорта, где, скрючившись и обхватив третьей парой конечностей вторую, дожидался погрузки на корабль контрабандиста. В чемодане было противно и душно, пахло плохо выделанной кожей и старым тряпьем. К тому же в правый бок Санзаха давила сумка, а слева напирал большой ящик. Монах, пребывавший в полной уверенности, что он здесь один, погрузился в медитацию, из которой не собирался выходить до того, как окажется в безопасности на борту корабля. Но плану его не суждено было сбыться — не прошло и двух часов с момента, когда Санзаха с прочим багажом доставили на взлетную площадку, как тишину нарушили подозрительные голоса, звучавшие где-то совсем рядом. Не кажись это невозможным, Санзах поклялся бы, что прямо у него под боком. Голосов было два: мужской и женский. 

— Я больше так не могу! — заявил женский на чуданьском, которым, к счастью, Санзах владел гораздо лучше, чем ерським. Раздался такой звук, будто кто-то яростно чесался. — У меня передняя лапа затекла, а задней так я вообще давно уже не чувствую! Я выхожу!

— Потерпите еще немного, — ответил мужской, — за нами обещали прийти часа в два, а сейчас… ничего не вижу, кажется, половина третьего! 

— Опаздывают! Знала же, что нельзя полагаться на этих контрабандистов!

— Но какой у нас выбор? 

— Да уж, и то верно, — философски заметил женский голос, и все снова затихло.

В общем-то, минуту поразмыслив, Санзах должен был признать, что ничего удивительного в произошедшем не было — вероятно, контрабандисты взяли на борт не одного пассажира. Так что монах успокоился и решил, что самое время представиться попутчикам.

— Извините, но кажется, мы с вами летим на одном корабле, — как можно более деликатно сказал он на чуданьском. 

Последовала серия нечленораздельных воплей, и сумка под боком задергалась.

Санзах терпеливо дождался, пока все успокоится. Наконец шуршание стихло и мужской голос осторожно спросил:  
— Кто вы и где вы? И откуда вы знаете, что мы собираемся куда-то лететь? Мы честные чуданьцы, закона не нарушаем!

— Я в чемодане, который стоит рядом с сумкой, в которой сидите вы. И думаю, вряд ли вы сидели бы здесь, если бы никуда не собирались!

— Мы сидим в двух сумках! — фыркнул женский голос. — Сидеть в одной было бы верхом неприличия! И, раз уж вы так неожиданно решили завести знакомство, представьтесь!

— Я Санзах, гамуйский монах, еду на Ерсь за священными книгами.

— Надо же! — Кажется, женщина была более разговорчивой. — Так вы местный? Не подумала бы — по-чуданьски вы говорите на удивление хорошо! К тому же я никогда не слышала о гамуйских монахах на Ерси. Я Ганна Вордлиссен, профессор Майтресского университета на Чудани. Можете звать меня Ганной. Я приехала на конференцию, а тут так некстати смена династии! А у меня дома кошка одна! И соседка уехала в отпуск, так что бедное животное некому покормить. Не могла же я ждать здесь год, зная, что несчастная умирает от голода в одиночестве! В соседней сумке мой ученик, Моу Кша. Очень мило с его стороны было отправиться со мною сейчас.

— Рад познакомиться, — вежливо произнес Моу Кша и, посомневавшись, спросил: — Вы правда собрались на Ерсь? Зачем? Вы хоть знаете, сколько туда добираться?

Санцзах утвердительно вытянул жвала, но затем вспомнил, что его все равно не видно, и пояснил:  
— Да, лечу. Насколько мне известно, путь занимает около четырех месяцев. И поверьте, моя миссия этого стоит!

— Постойте-ка… только не говорите мне, что вы решили достать оригинал трудов вашего любимого Гаму! — хмыкнула Ганна.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Санзах с достоинством.

— Вот уж не думала, что кто-то в здравом уме пойдет на этот шаг! Вы ведь в курсе, что на самой Ерси никогда не было никакого Гаму? И что его труды там неизвестны? Поверьте мне, вы не первый, кто пытается найти первоисточник. И вряд ли вам повезет больше, чем всем остальным!

— Проверить все равно не помешает, — дипломатично ответил монах, не желавший вступать в споры с попутчиками. 

— Не думаю, что вы обнаружите что-нибудь новое, — продолжила Ганна упрямо. — Поверьте мне, я неплохо разбираюсь в религиях Ерси, и ничего похожего там нет! Я знакома с мыслями вашего Гаму. Вот, например, он говорит:  
Нужней вам скорость, крылия раскрыв  
быстрее медитации иль мысли о любви,  
месть сотворите!  
Поверьте мне, если бы хоть в одном религиозном тексте Ерси было нечто подобное, это давно бы уже обнаружили! — она пренебрежительно хмыкнула. 

Монах мог понять ее скептицизм — слова о мести были одним из самых сомнительных мест во всем учении и обычно толковались как метафора. Сам Санзах считал, что строки были добавлены в текст уже на Чанани, но, конечно, его точка зрения была абсолютно бездоказательна — он руководствовался лишь своей интуицией.

— А мне этот ваш Гаму всегда кого-то напоминает, — задумчиво вмешался Моу. — Вот правда, всякий раз, как слышу эти строки, так сразу возникает чувство, что где-то я уже…

Договорить до конца ему не дали. Внезапно все заглушил дикий рев, и ящик, стоявший слева от чемодана, начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, больно пихая Санзаха в бок. Рев то нарастал, то стихал, то переходил в ворчание, то превращался в унылые завывания, но все никак не заканчивался. Санзах попытался отодвинуться направо, в сторону сумок, но встретил сопротивление — кто-то из попутчиков начал отталкивать его и вдобавок больно пнул в хвост, так что монах отступил и просто замер на месте, сжавшись и стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Какой бы дикий монстр ни сидел в ящике, оставался шанс, что, вырвавшись на волю, проверять чемоданы он не полезет. 

Наконец, страшный звук стих и воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Первой ее нарушила Ганна:  
— Кхм, все ли живы? — спросила она.

— Не уверен, — отозвался Моу. — Если даже я и жив, то оглох уж точно!

— Со мной все в порядке, — сказал Санзах, — только вот ящик, пока раскачивался, набил мне синяк.

— Так это из ящика так кричали? — обеспокоенно спросила Ганна. — Думаете, там хищный зверь? Нас что, повезут вместе? А если он вырвется?  
Моу начал говорить что-то успокаивающее, но закончить не успел, потому что сбоку снова зарычали. Ящик трещал и дергался из стороны в сторону так сильно, что Санзах начал волноваться, не развалится ли он с минуту на минуту. 

— По-моему, его беспокоят наши голоса, — предположил Моу шепотом, когда рев снова стих. — Может быть, помолчим?

— Вряд ли это поможет, — категорично заявила Ганна. — Если уж зверь пробудился, то теперь не уснет. Остается надеяться, что за нами придут раньше, чем он разломает ящик и вылезет наружу. Отсидеть себе лапы — это еще куда ни шло, но вот быть съеденной невиданным чудищем мне вовсе не хочется!

Санзах поморщился — голос у Ганны был таким громким и пронзительным, что действовал на нервы даже ему, монаху. А что уж говорить о монстре в ящике! К счастью, тот пока не подавал признаков жизни.

Монах осторожно повертелся, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы жесткие края ящика не утыкались ему в бок, и вдруг нашел на ощупь линию одинаковых отверстий — совсем маленьких, так что в них с трудом пролезал самый кончик верхней конечности. Наверное, их сделали для того, чтобы в чемодан попадал воздух. Санзах подтянул край чемодана и постарался развернуть его так, чтобы сквозь отверстия можно было посмотреть на ящик. Конечно, снаружи было темно, но Санзах надеялся, что он сможет хоть что-то разглядеть. План удался — прильнув к прорезям, монах увидел пару поперечных планок из необработанного дерева, а между ними — два горящих красных глаза. Глаза мрачно уставились прямо на него, будто их обладатель мог видеть его сквозь дырки в чемодане. Затем глаза убрались, и их место занял красноватый плоский нос с широкими ноздрями, окруженный грязным белым мехом. Нос с шумом вдохнул воздух.

— Ой! — воскликнул Санзах и отшатнулся.

— Поосторожнее! — воскликнула Ганна. — Вы только что отдавили мне единственную целую лапу!

— Я видел его! — воскликнул монах, забыв извиниться, — я видел, кто в ящике!

Будто подтверждая его слова, рычание раздалось вновь. На этот раз чудище завывало не так долго, но зато вышло у него, пожалуй, даже громче, чем в первый раз. Во всяком случае, когда оно затихло, у монаха звенело в ушах.

— И кого же вы видели? — поинтересовался Моу, дождавшись тишины.  
— Честно говоря, не очень разобрал, — признался монах. — Но оно большое, белое, лохматое, и у него красные глаза. По-моему, оно похоже на обезьяну. 

— Может быть, это йети? — с энтузиазмом спросил Моу Кша. — Вот это было бы здорово!

— Никаких йети не существует, это знают даже дети! — категорично отрезала Ганна.

— Но я сам видел одного! Помните, на подлете к Чанани? Он был без скафандра, но с чемоданом в лапах.

— Опять вы со своей безумной историей, — Ганна осуждающе щелкнула челюстями. — Я не поверила вам тогда и не верю сейчас! Даже если вы что-то такое и видели, вряд ли это был йети! Скорее всего, обычный космический мусор! А самым вероятным мне кажется, что вы просто заснули и вам все привиделось!

— Я не спал!

— Пригрезилось!

— Я все прекрасно помню!

— Йети не бывает, и точка!

— Очень даже бывает!

Чудище, будто поняв, что обсуждают его, снова заголосило и стало раскачивать ящик. Тот продолжал трещать, и это совсем не нравилось монаху — судя по всему, деревянные стенки не были крепкими, а вот чудище казалось достаточно сильным, чтобы их выломать. 

— Подождите, — сказал монах. — Помолчите немного, вы его раздражаете! Я хочу посмотреть, что оно делает!

Он на ощупь нашел отверстия и снова извернулся так, чтобы видеть ящик. Его опасения оказались не напрасными — теперь в щель между планками лезла огромная лохматая рука. Доски трещали и гнулись, так что Санзах уверился — добавь чудище вторую руку, и выбраться наружу ему не составит никакого труда.

— Не хочу никого напугать, но, по-моему, у нас скоро начнутся проблемы! — сдавленно пояснил Санзах.

— Так, я вылезаю, с меня достаточно! — нервно выкрикнула Ганна и начала активно шуршать своей сумкой. — Не хочу сидеть тут и ждать, пока монстр сожрет нас всех прямо с сумками, не распаковывая!

— Не делайте этого, нас же поймают! Вы знаете, что делают на Чанани с теми, кто пытался незаконно покинуть планету посреди празднеств? — тревожно произнес Моу. — К тому же йети, судя по всему, разумны. Я читал одну статью, где это убедительно доказывается…

Раздался треск рвущейся ткани и, одновременно, стук, как будто одна из досок ящика отскочила и упала на землю. Санзах, застрявший посредине, постарался сжаться и стать как можно менее заметным. 

— Санзах, хоть вы помогите мне вылезти, — попросила Ганна. — Я застряла. Я отсидела лапы, они почти не шевелятся! Вы можете высунуться и потянуть меня за переднюю? Да, вот так, спасибо!

— Я ничего не делал, — на всякий случай уточнил монах. — Мне никак не раскрыть чемодан изнутри. Я, конечно, могу его порвать, но мне этого не хотелось бы. 

— А чья же это лапа? Моу, твоя? Но почему она такая большая?

Затем одновременно раздались пронзительный женский визг и громогласное рычание. Санзах уже было решил, что сохранность чемодана тут не главное, и начал расширять одно из отверстий, когда все так же внезапно стихло и в наступившей тишине зазвучало громкое чавканье.

— Что сейчас произошло? Я ничего не понял! — жалобно подал голос Моу Кша. — Только не говорите мне, что монстр кого-то съел!

— Кажется, он проломил-таки стенку ящика, — сдавленно пояснила Ганна. — И высунул наружу лапу и… в общем, я думала, что это ваша лапа, Санзах.

— У меня конечности с экзоскелетом и без пальцев, — напомнил монах. 

— Да, точно, вы же чананец! — произнесла Ганна. — Как бы то ни было, я совершенно забыла об этом, схватилась за лапу и… и теперь чудовище ест мой банан.

— Что? — в один голос переспросили Моу и Санзах.

— Пришлось отдать ему банан, который я взяла с собой, чтобы перекусить во время полета. Иначе оно не отпускало мою лапу. Кстати, вы знаете, как выглядим мы с Моу Кша? Вы видели чуданьцев? Мы маленькие, теплокровные и покрыты мехом.

— Да, знаю, я же встречал капитана корабля, — ответил Санзах.

— Ну да, точно! Простите меня, эта обстановка не лучшим образом действует на мои мозги! — удрученно признала Ганна и замолчала.

Все погрузились в молчание, и тишину нарушало только чавканье. Правда, банана чудищу хватило ненадолго — оно перестало жевать, печально вздохнуло и снова затрещало досками.

— Быстрее, — воскликнул Моу, — дайте ему еще один банан! У вас есть еще?

— Да, да, сейчас, — Ганна начала шуршать пакетами, а чудище, недовольное задержкой новой порции, завыло. В царящей неразберихе никто не услышал шагов, поэтому незнакомый голос оказался для всех неожиданностью.

— А что у вас здесь? — спросил кто-то строго и постучал по чемодану Санзаха рукой. Монах сжался и замер. — И почему из ящика торчит чья-то лапа?

От удивления все затихли — Ганна прекратила поиски бананов, Моу Кша замолчал, и даже чудище перестало рычать и, судя по звукам, втянуло руку обратно в ящик.

— Да здесь ничего особенного, мои личные вещи, — этот голос Санзах знал — он принадлежал капитану космического корабля.

— Но что это за волосатая лапа? Я должен проверить! Давайте, распаковывайте багаж!

Внутри у Санзаха все похолодело — неужели таможня? Капитан клялся, что сегодня лучший день для вылета — все уйдут на церемонию подписания Указа о Выборе Нового Девиза Правления, так что на летном поле никого не будет. Но, кажется, его план не сработал.

— Это мой питомец, я держу его здесь, потому что от него много шума, да и, признаться, он дурно пахнет, — объяснил капитан. — Не в гостиницу же его отправлять, в конце концов!

— Так откройте клетку и давайте посмотрим, что у вас там за питомец, — продолжал гнуть свое его собеседник. — И сумки тоже откройте!

Капитан замолчал, явно не зная, что делать.

— Давайте уже, выполняйте! — приказал голос раздраженно. — А если откажетесь, то я сделаю это сам.

Капитан упорно продолжал молчать, и таможенник, судя по звукам, шагнул к багажу. Справа от Санзаха зашуршало и затрещало — кажется, офицер расстегивал сумки. А затем чудище решило снова вмешаться, и все заглушил оглушительный рев и звук отрывающихся и падающих досок. Что-то грузное затопало рядом, потом раздался грохот, как от падения, и все стихло. Санзах молчал и напряженно вслушивался в происходящее. 

— Снимите с меня его, это же йети! — нарушил тишину слабый голос — кажется, это был все тот же таможенник, только теперь интонация у него была на редкость жалобной.

— Он дикий, я боюсь! — не менее жалобно ответил капитан корабля.

— Так про питомца вы наврали? Я так и знал!

Монстр опять зарычал, заглушая остальных. Когда рычание стихло, первой заговорила Ганна.

— Моу, помоги мне вытащить бананы! — скомандовала она. — Я сама не могу, у меня все лапы затекли!

— Сейчас, только выберусь! Сейчас, сейчас, уже почти! — бормотал Моу, яростно дергаясь.

Кажется, оставаться в чемодане не только не имело смысла, но и было опасно. Санзах просунул лапу в одно из отверстий и начал рвать кожаный бок. К счастью, чемодан был таким старым и дряхлым, что и сам вот-вот собирался рассыпаться, так что вылезти наружу оказалось проще простого. 

За пределами чемодана было на удивление просторно, темно и ничем не воняло. Санзах неловко распрямился, заново привыкая к свободе, и огляделся. Его глазам предстала удивительная картина: на земле, раскинув лапы в разные стороны и не делая попыток подняться, лежал беспомощно постанывающий офицер таможни, а верхом на нем сидело чудище: огромное, лохматое, покрытое грязно-белой спутанной шерстью, с красной лысой мордой и желтыми клыками. Моу был прав — больше всего монстр и правда напоминал мифических космических йети: именно такими их изображали в детских книжках и желтой прессе.

Чудище почти ничего и не делало, только ревело и скалило огромные клыки, прижимая лапы и хвост таможенника к земле. 

Рядом застыл капитан корабля, по сравнению с монстром казавшийся совсем малюткой. От ужаса вся его шерсть встала дыбом, так что капитан теперь был почти идеально круглой формы. Круглый капитан с ужасом сверкал не менее круглыми глазами, даже не пытаясь что-то предпринять. Санзах обернулся: Ганна и Моу самозабвенно копались в сумке, пытаясь отыскать спасительную связку бананов, но пока поиски оставались бесплодными. Кажется, единственным, кто мог спасти ситуацию, сейчас был сам Санзах. 

— Примите уже решение, — твердо сказал он капитану. — Вы либо зовете на помощь, чтобы спасти офицера, либо готовитесь взлетать, а мы уж тут как-нибудь разберемся!

Капитан вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и вся его шерсть разом опала.

— Тогда я пошел, — с облегчением выкрикнул он, разворачиваясь в сторону корабля. — Взлетаем через пять минут, кто не успел, тот опоздал!

Этот вопрос был решен, теперь надо было разобраться с монстром. Что именно нужно сделать, чтобы успокоить двухметровую злую обезьяну? Монах не знал. Зато он знал, что всегда успокаивало его самого: слова святого Гаму. 

Поэтому Санзах сел в позу для медитации и начал читать свой любимый отрывок:  
О воинство святое богомолов! Земля, и что еще?  
Я буду парой вам. Держите же, вот мое сердце,  
вот мой скелет, что вновь не отрастет,  
но, несмотря на это, стремлюсь я вверх. Так помните же!  
Я — бедный призрак, память же лишь место,   
где отвлеченно думают о мире. Запомни же!

Рев начал стихать. Монстр голосил все слабее и слабее и, наконец, совсем затих и начал прислушиваться.

Вдохновленный Санзах продолжил чтение. Чудовище все еще внимательно слушало, а на морде его был написан интерес. Послушав еще немного, оно вытянуло вперед огромную белую лапу, будто прося сделать паузу. 

Санзах замолчал, а чудище вдруг заговорило само, и на этот раз вылетавшие из огромного клыкастого рта звуки не были похожи на бессмысленное рычание:  
— Бубубубу-бубу-бубу-бубубу! — произнесло оно и выжидающе уставилось на Санзаха.

— Ты улыбаешься, проклятый негодяй! — сказал монах и продолжил:  
— Мои столы достойно я расставил.  
Но, улыбаясь, тоже можно быть  
злодеем. По крайней мере,   
в этом я уверен, так можно в Данмарку.

— Бубубубу-бубу-бубу-бубубу, бубубубу-бубубубу-бубу, бубубубу-бубу-бубу, — ответило чудовище, и Санзах явственно разобрал в его бормотании ритм и рифму.

— Кажется, вы нашли общий язык? — спросила Ганна, которой все-таки удалось добыть бананы из сумки. Она осторожно приблизилась и помахала одним в воздухе:  
— Эй ты, чудище, хочешь есть?

Монстр указало пальцем вначале на банан, а затем на свой рот. 

— Я так и думала! — сказала Ганна, бросая ему бананы. — Небось, морили тут голодом бедняжечку! Вот он и одичал вконец! Совсем как моя несчастная кошечка дома! Бедная, бедная Ма-а, как же ты там без меня, совсем одна?

— А по-моему, оно разумно, — заметил Моу Кша, подходя к Ганне и приглаживая спутанную шерсть. — Вам не кажется, что оно изъясняется исключительно стихами? Может, до этого оно не могло понять, что находится среди разумных существ, и только теперь догадалось? По стихам? Может быть, космические йети говорят исключительно ритмической прозой, и это для них главный показатель разумности?

— Дурацкая теория, — произнесла Ганна, скрестив лапы на груди. — И йети не существует, даже если эта… эта обезьяна на них похожа! По-моему, о разумности чананьцев догадался бы любой — взять хотя бы космические корабли, одежду, средства связи, да и много чего еще!

— Кто знает, есть ли все это у цивилизации йети, — с азартом продолжил спор Моу. — Может быть, их развитие шло совершенно другим путем! К тому же, они гуманоиды, в отличие от нас или чананьцев, и могли раньше не встречать насекомоподобные расы. Может быть, ети считал, что попал в огромный улей или муравейник!

— Еще более дурацкая теория, — упрямо возразила Ганна. — Если уж тебе так хочется считать, что этот, как ты говоришь, йети, только сейчас понял…

Таможенник зашевелился, приходя в себя после шока. Он подергал всеми восемью конечностями, проверяя их работоспособность, затем повертел хвостом и попытался встать, не обращая внимания на то, что сверху на нем сидит чудовище.

— Вы все находитесь здесь незаконно, — очень тихо и неубедительно пробормотал он. — Поэтому я сейчас буду вынужден… вынужден… — монстр посмотрел на копошащегося офицера с удивлением и протянул ему недоеденный банан.

— Не хочу никого торопить, — вмешался Санзах, — но наш корабль взлетит без нас, если только мы не поспешим!

— А ведь и правда! — воскликнула Ганна. — Давайте уже быстрее! Обсудить йети мы можем и на борту!

Она опустилась на все четыре лапы и резво припустила в сторону судна.

— Да, но что делать с самим йети? — спросил Моу, бросаясь за ней следом.

— Я не знаю, пусть сам решает, что делать! Он же, как ты говоришь, разумный!

— Но это всего лишь теория!

Санзах посмотрел на таможенника, на йети с бананами и на несущихся со всех ног к кораблю Ганну и Моу и бросился следом.

— Подождите меня! — закричал он. — Я не умею бегать так быстро, как вы!

— Не волнуйся, без тебя не улетим! — выкрикнула Ганна.

Йети, который до этого наблюдал за происходящим, ничего не предпринимая, вдруг поднялся, прижимая к груди остатки бананов, и похромал следом.

— Бубу-бубу-бубубубу-бубубу! — кричал он на ходу, и отчего-то Санзах был уверен, что это означало «подождите и меня тоже!».

— Вы все арестованы за незаконное проникновение на территорию космопорта и попытку улететь с Чанани во время праздника! — слабым голосом выкрикнул им вслед таможенник, но его уже никто не слушал. 

Санзах нагнал попутчиков у корабля. Ганна и Моу не заходили внутрь, а стояли прямо в люке, не давая ему закрыться.

— А знаете, — сказал Моу, пропуская Санзаха внутрь, — я понял, что мне напоминает этот ваш Гаму. Вспомнил, когда вы сказали о Данмарку. Скажите, нет ли у него похожих строк?  
Быть или не быть, вот в чем вопрос.  
Достойно ль смиряться под ударами судьбы,  
иль надо оказать сопротивление   
и в смертной схватке с целым морем бед   
покончить с ними, умереть, забыться.

Санзах покачал было головой, а затем вспомнил про один малоизвестный отрывок из учения Гаму, который даже монахи, и те слышали не все. Это было одно из тех туманных изречений учителя, которые часто опускали, не в силах истолковать.

— Вы не об этом? — спросил он и добавил:  
— Быть или не быть, вот что я спрошу,  
не благороднее ли на виду страдать,  
на стропах, со стрелой в руке,  
или оружие поднять, очнувшись в море,  
с противоположного конца?

— Вот-вот, — подтвердил Моу, пододвигаясь, чтобы пропустить в корабль и йети. — Как раз об этом. Вы ведь тоже заметили сходство? Знаете, если я прав, то лететь на Ерсь имеет смысл. Только ищите там не священников, а специалистов по литературе, вот вам мой совет.

Санзах почувствовал невиданный прилив воодушевления. Он возвел все четыре глаза к небу и поднял лапы к груди в молитвенном жесте. Это явно был знак свыше — знак, что его путешествие закончится успехом! Теперь-то он был уверен: и странные попутчики, и это йети, все они встретились на его пути не случайно! Сам великий Гаму вел его, указывая дорогу!

— Так и сделаю, клянусь великим Гаму! — воскликнул он, заходя в люк. — Так и сделаю!


End file.
